


Birthday Scene from forget me not

by Smashleighxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashleighxoxo/pseuds/Smashleighxoxo
Summary: Harry Potter is celebrating his 20th birthday at malfoy manor with his friends and family.Excerpted from Forget me not





	Birthday Scene from forget me not

Harry's twentieth birthday had arrived, and Draco was a nervous wreck, even more so than usual, he had spent the last month organising a surprise birthday party for him, and it had to go perfectly, there wasn't to be a napkin out of place, he reminded himself. He had just got confirmation that the cake was being delivered to The Malfoy Manner at 4 pm, he just hoped none of the house elves got greedy.

The guest list was getting bigger by the second as another owl arrived to him giving their acceptance. Too much pressure, Draco's inner voice told him, he hated the part of him that was weak, but he didn't miss the part that wasn't.

His mother had kindly let him use her ballroom for the evening and was delighted about the surprise that no-one would have seen coming. His father was still in Azkaban and had no idea what he was about to do tonight and doubt he will approve.

Draco had picked out the most expensive outfit one of his favourites, A midnight blue colour that had been recently tailored to make sure it fits perfectly, he would wear the new off-white shirt his mother had gotten him for his birthday with the waistcoat and matching tie.

Draco checked the time on his watch and saw it was coming up to 12:30, panic struck him again, "pull yourself together, Malfoy," he warned himself.

In the kitchen, Harry was sat nonchalantly reading the newspaper and eating his toast, this annoyed, Draco. He always hated that Harry didn't worry about things, he would be all "Voldemort is taking over the wizarding world let's go watch Quidditch, then I will effortlessly destroy him when the worst time comes." He shook what he had thought out of his head and sent a silent apology to the completely unaware Harry, after all, he was clueless about what was going on, he just thought they were going for a fancy meal.

"Happy Birthday," Draco said moving behind Harry and kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you, " Harry replied pulling his attention away from the daily prophet.

"Any good articles?" He asked sitting in his usual seat at the head of the table.

"If by good you mean poorly written, politically incorrect and trashy, then yes, you should have fun circling the shit out of it," Harry smirked which made Draco very pleased, he was so happy Harry understood his quirks.

"Excellent, any Potter updates?" Draco hoped there wasn't a sniff in the air about the surprise party.

Harry tilted his head to the side looking at him with raised eyebrows and a slightly amused smile. "Potter updates?"

"Come on, you know I love those the most," He replied enjoying the look on Harry's face.

"How about a live potter update?" Harry closed the paper and stared seriously at Draco. "Harry Potter looking for a new boyfriend see page 4 for an application form."

Draco folded his arms in a huff. "Potter update: Position filled."

This made Harry snort, Draco unfolded his arms grinning ear to ear.

When 6:45 came Draco was more nervous than this morning; he had told everyone to get there by 6:30 so they could be ready for their arrival he just hoped that it had gone to plan. He hadn't a chance to see what the ballroom looked like before they arrived but he had good faith in Hermione, he had left her detailed instructions which even a Weasley would be able to understand.

They held hands at their closest apparation point and appeared outside the gates of The Malfoy Manor. The gates had been tastefully decorated with red and gold balloons.

"I thought we were going out for a meal?" Harry asked him confused.

Draco ignored him as the grand gates opened slowly and they walked with stride up the pathway to two large back doors with gold serpent knockers. He pushed open the door, still not speaking as he led him to the Ballroom where a roar of "Suprise" greeted them both.

The look of shock and surprise on Harry's face was enough to please Draco for the rest of his life, as a swarm of people came closer to greet Harry. Draco knew it was safe to step aside and prepare for the scariest surprise.

Hermione had outdone herself, it was exactly how he envisioned it to be, the large buffet table held all Harry's favourite foods and sweets the present table was overfilled with presents. Panic hit him when he couldn't see the birthday cake, the essential part of his surprise.

He saw his mother in the corner talking to the DJ; He marched up to her with purpose.

"Mother where the fuck is the cake?" He demanded.

"Worry not Draco; the cake is hidden behind the stage curtain, I didn't want it to get ruined, I could see that Weasley boy with the missing ear, eyeing it up." Her voice was calm which drove Draco crazy why was everyone always so fucking calm.

"Draco, Old chap, amazing party." Blaise Zabini had approached him before he could crawl into the corner and have a mental breakdown.

Harry was overwhelmed with friends and family surrounding him he was not expecting a party at all, and by looking at he could tell how much effort Draco must have put into it, he was truly blessed to have such a caring boyfriend, even if he did make him wear suits all the time.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione came up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, I am shocked," He replied letting her go and hugging Ron.

"It was all down to Draco, he recruited Hermione and me to decorate though," Ron smiled proudly then folding over when Hermione hit him in the stomach.

"I think you will find he recruited me, all you did was suck the helium out of the balloons, like a child," Hermione scolded.

"Well it looks great, thanks, Hermione," Harry gleamed.

Harry accepted hugs from all the Weasleys, Blaise Zabini, Neville, Seamus and Dean, The Patil twins and few of the Aurors from work.

He noticed Draco stood in the corner hands in pockets observing everything like he was trying to find a minuscule detail out of place. Harry never understood fully why Draco was like that; maybe it was the way his father had raised him to be, there was probably always going to be that part of Draco that would hear his father's cold voice in his head.

"This is incredible," Harry said as he walked over to the stiff looking blonde, and kissing him. "It's perfect."

"Really, you don't think it's too much?" Draco asked worryingly.

"Of course it's too much, I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Harry teased.

He could see Draco was processing what he had said and trying to find a flaw in it but eventually just smiled.

The time had come for the big cake reveal, and Draco's palms were sweating as he flexed them open and close. Hermione had gathered everyone around the stage when Draco had given the signal.

"Harry, please can you join me on stage," Draco held out a hand as he gripped the microphone from the DJ in his other hand.

The room cheered as Harry walked with suspicion up the stairs and onto the stage. Draco's heart was beating harder than ever. "Keep it together, idiot," He said to himself.

Fully composed now, Draco took out his wand and drew open the curtains revealing the largest cake he had ever seen it was five-tiered decorated in the Gryffindor colours which Draco selflessly chose. There were 20 large candles spiralling down from the big 20 on the top. Draco lit each candle with his wand until it was fully lit.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone who turned up today, I know some of you never thought you would step foot in Malfoy Manor," there was a laugh as everyone listened to Draco begin his speech. "As most of you know Harry and I was not the best of friends in school, granted most of it was my fault, even got punched in the face by Hermione," everyone laughed again, and someone even cheered. "Anyway, I don't want to drone all night I just want to say to you Harry, the past seven months with you have been the best seven months of my life, and I hope you have a wonderful birthday."

A triumphant roar of clapping began as Draco and Harry embraced and kissed.

"Give it a good blow," Draco whispered to Harry away from the microphone which made Harry blush.

Harry blew out each candle as everyone cheered and sang happy birthday. When the candles had gone out everyone gasped as the numbers on top started sparkling and shooting out red and gold fireworks, there was oohs and aahs then confusion as the red and gold turned into a green snake and slithered in the air leaving the words "Will you marry me, Potter?"

Harry turned around and faced Draco Malfoy who was down on one knee.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco was trying his hardest to hold his cool and keep his leg from shaking with nerves.

"Yes, of course, I will marry you," Harry nodded and helped Draco to stand up. Friends and family were cheering so loudly you would have thought they were at a Quidditch game. "I fucking love you."


End file.
